I have no idea what to put here
by VoyagerFanatic
Summary: J/C my first attempt at a fic, flames accepted. Janeway has a nightmare, followed by shore leave
1. Nightmare

_________________________=/\=___________________________  
  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns them, unfortunately they're not mine  
  
Summary: J/C.No plot yet.I'm just writing it as I go along  
  
"Hang on. just a little more."  
  
Captain Janeway couldn't believe that she had agreed to this. The crew was having shore leave and Chakotay had somehow managed to get her to go rock climbing.  
  
"A little exercise and fun won't do you any harm." Chakotay had said.  
  
She shook her head. That depended on how he defined fun. This definitely used up a lot of energy, but it wasn't exactly what she would call fun either.  
  
Janeway turned around to voice her complaints when her eyes fell on Chakotay's safety rope, slowly unwinding itself before her eyes. His eyes were brimming with puzzlement at the look of complete horror on her face. His puzzlement slowly turned to disbelief and horror that matched hers as he started his long plummet down to the ground.  
  
Janeway managed to grab on to his wrist. Pain tore through her arm, but she managed to hold on. She twisted her legs around her safety rope and gripped the rope tightly with the other hand to prevent herself from falling down as well.  
  
"Use your other hand to grab my rope!" She yelled down at him. She could feel his hand slipping. Her arm had gone numb from the pain. Her arm couldn't take it any longer. Against her will, her grip loosened and Chakotay's hand slipped completely out of her hand.  
  
"Chakotay! Nooo!"  
  
__________________________=/\=__________________________ 


	2. nightmare part 2

Disclaimer: check first chapter  
  
Summary: read on to find out *grin R&R  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Chakotay to Captain Janeway."  
  
-Silence-  
  
"Chakotay to Captain Janeway, please respond."  
  
-Silence-  
  
Chakotay had been trying to contact her for the past 5 minutes. She was late for duty. again. This was the third time this week. It wasn't like her.  
  
"Tuvok, you have the bridge." Chakotay got up and walked over to the turbo lift.  
  
"Drag her out of bed if you have to commander," Tom Paris turned around and grinned. One look at the glare that the commander shot at him made Tom regret saying that.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Chakotay pressed the door chime again. He was getting very worried.  
  
"Computer, locate Captain Janeway."  
  
"Captain Janeway is in her quarters"  
  
He tapped his override code into the panel next to the door. The first thing he saw was the captain tossing and turning on her sofa. He ran over to her side.  
  
"Kathryn."  
  
He shook her gently by her shoulders.  
  
"Wake up Kathryn!"  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Captain Janeway stared down stunned for a moment before her academy training kicked in. She tapped her commbadge.  
  
"Janeway to Voyager, transport commander Chakotay back immediately!"  
  
-Silence-  
  
Then she heard a soft but urgent voice calling her.  
  
"Kathryn. Kathryn."  
  
She woke up to see a blurry image Chakotay's face filled with worry looking down at her.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Wad do you'll think? Please review and let me know wad I can do to improve my fic. thanx :D The more reviews the better. don't 4get that! Juz joking :D 


	3. Waking up

Disclaimer: Same as usual. Paramount owns the world of star trek. we fanfic writers are just borrowing the characters for a while.  
  
Summary: Janeway wakes up from her nightmare.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Note from me: well. this story has no plot, but basically its about getting our commander and captain together. =Þ  
  
Kathryn pushed herself up to a sitting position. A single tear drop fell onto her pants. Only then did she realize that she had been crying.  
  
Chakotay, seeing the tear stain on her pants, grabbed the tissue box on the table with one hand and used the other hand to gently put the captain's feet onto the floor and sat down next to her.  
  
She grabbed a tissue and dabbed at her eyes  
  
"Thanks. What time is it?"  
  
"About 0730."  
  
"0730! Why didn't you say so!" The captain jumped up, grabbed her jacket, which was hanging on a chair, shrugged it on, snatched her commbadge up from her table, pinned it on and half jogged to the door.  
  
She realized that Chakotay was still sitting on her couch. She turned around and saw him trying to control his laughter.  
  
"Just what exactly do you find so amusing?"  
  
"I was just trying to imagine you walking onto the bridge in that state."  
  
"Arrrrrrrrrgggggggghhhhhh"  
  
The captain raced into her sleeping area. She ran into her bathroom first to take a look at herself in the mirror. True enough, her hair looked worse than a klingon's when he was having a bad hair day, her face was tear stained, her pants were wrinkled, the only thing that didn't look that bad, was her jacket.  
  
~*=/\=*~  
  
From where he was sitting, Chakotay couldn't see what the captain was doing, but he could hear her banging around, probably getting a fresh uniform to wear. Then he heard the swish of her toilet door opening then closing. Three minutes later, the captain came out. She stood in front of Chakotay.  
  
"Do I look presentable now?"  
  
"Presentable enough."  
  
The captain grinned and headed for the door. She turned her head,  
  
"Coming?"  
  
Chakotay smiled back. He got and walked to the captain and offered her his arm. She accepted it and they made their way to the bridge.  
  
~*=/\=*~ 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as on chapter 1 and 3  
  
Summary: On the bridge they make first contact with a new alien species.  
  
Here's the 4th chapter...  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The captain and commander stepped onto the bridge and made their way down to the command chairs. Tom turned swiveled around in his chair at the helm to face the command duo. "You managed to get the captain out of bed. wow." Tom said with mocked surprise. He shouldn't have done that. The glare that the captain directed at him would have put a phaser to shame.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Tom yawned and stretched his arms out in front of him. Janeway sighed and looked around the bridge. This had to be the most boring duty shift ever. In fact, it was so boring that some of them were falling asleep at their posts. Harry's eyes were starting to close and his head was about to touch the console. She decided to shake him up a bit. "Something interesting on sensors Mr. Kim?" Harry's head jerked up. "Wha.what?" Tom tried to stifle his laughter but only succeeded in making it come out as a snort. Harry blushed, "No, ma'am" "Something amusing Mr. Paris?" Tom opened his mouth then closed it again. "No, captain" Good, lets get back to work, and Mr. Kim it's not crunch time, Captain will do."  
  
Janeway was about to lean back into her chair when suddenly, Voyager shook violently. The lights dimmed then came back on again.  
  
The captain found herself temporarily pinned under her first officer as the two of them tumbled off their seats to their right and were slammed down onto the deck. She found herself staring into Chakotay's eyes as he pushed himself off her and pulled her up. "Sorry about that Captain", Chakotay grinned. "Apology accepted", she smiled back. "An alien vessel has just decloaked and has just opened fire. Shields are down to seventy-four percent." Harry had just pulled himself off the floor and was nursing his left arm as he studied the sensor data coming in. Janeway turned to Tuvok who had somehow managed to remain seated while everyone else was thrown to the deck. He nodded in confirmation.  
  
"Red alert! Well then Mr. Tuvok, return fire. After all a good turn deserves another, I'm sure the same goes for phaser blasts." Tuvok just raised an eyebrow and complied. "Mr. Kim try hailing them." Voyager shook again. "Shields down to seventy percent. No response to hails captain."  
  
"Mr. Tuvok, arm photon Torpedoes."  
  
"Torpedoes armed captain"  
  
"Fire!"  
  
"Torpedoes away"  
  
"Enemy ship has been disabled and is retreating." Harry announced. Janeway let out a deep breath. "Stand down red alert"  
  
"Captain! There's another ship approaching. It has the same hull configuration as the first. This one is much bigger though."  
  
"Shields up. Hail them Mr. Kim."  
  
"They're hailing us, captain." Harry sounded surprised. The captain got up and walked towards the view screen, tucking the strands of hair that had escaped from her clip behind her ear. "On screen."  
  
A male humanoid face appeared on the screen. His eyebrows and eyes were set farther apart then a human's and his red hair and beard was so long that the end could not be seen on the view screen.  
  
"Greetings alien vessel. I am commodore Lokan of the Omari vessel Vikad."  
  
"Captain Janeway of the starship Voyager. We have no hostile intentions towards your people. We were just passing through on our way home."  
  
The alien Lokan cut her off. "No need for apologies Captain...um... Janeway. We should be the one apologizing. May I meet with you in person? Preferably your ship as mine has no meeting room."  
  
Captain Janeway turned her head and glanced at Chakotay then at Tuvok who merely raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Prepare to be transported over."  
  
Then she signaled Harry to cut the transmission. She turned and headed for the turbolift. She called over her shoulder. "Chakotay,  
  
Tuvok, you're with me. Paris you have the bridge. And Harry report to sickbay and get the docter to fix that arm of yours." She flashed him a smile as the turbo lift doors closed, bringing its passengers down to transporter room one on deck 4.  
  
__________________________________________________ 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Check the first or third chapter  
  
"Energize."  
  
The alien materialized on the transporter pad in a beam of sparkling blue light. Now that she was seeing him in person, Captain Janeway could see that his hair and beard reached just past his waist. He stepped down from the pad with an air of confidence and dignity. He extended his hand out in a claw like manner.  
  
"Greetings Captain Janeway," He looked at Chakotay and Tuvok inquiringly, "and these are.?"  
  
"This is Commander Chakotay, my first officer, and this is Commander Tuvok, the Chief of Security. If you could come this way commodore." She gestured at the door leading out of the transporter room.  
  
"Certainly captain."  
  
And they exited the transporter room with the captain in the lead.  
  
  
  
"This ship of yours, its amazing, Captain. You are lucky to be able to command such a fine ship" Commodore Lokan was scanning the ship's interior with his eyes while they made their way to the Briefing Room.  
  
"We would gladly give you a tour of our ship after the meeting with the senior officers."  
  
They entered the turbo lift.  
  
"Deck one." Ordered Chakotay.  
  
Everyone in the turbo lift was silent on the short trip up.  
  
The door finally opened after what seemed like eternity.  
  
"Harry, call B'Elanna, Seven, Neelix and the doctor. tell them there's a meeting." Called out the captain as she breezed through the bridge to get to the briefing room with the commodore, Chakotay and Tuvok in tow.  
  
Less than three minutes later, B'Elanna entered with Tom then Harry, Seven and Neelix with the doctor bringing up the rear. They quickly filed into the room and took to their usual seats. The captain introduced all of them to Lokan then gestured for him to start.  
  
"Well, first of all, I would like to thank you all on behalf of the Omari Royal Police Force. The pilot of the other vessel, is in fact one of our most wanted criminals. You helped us a great deal by disarming his ship, he would never be caught if he managed to get away, and we would not be able to punish him for his crimes." He paused to beam at everyone in the room, then continued, "I would like to invite your crew to a vacation on the lovely planet Omar, since you all have no use of the money reward that is usually given to the person who manges to apprehend a criminal."  
  
Neelix had a look of pure excitement and disbelief on his face. The commodore gave a deep hearty laugh, "I take It you have heard of Omar's famous beach resorts?"  
  
"Oh yes! And the cuisines! But I they were all a rumor on Talax. It was everyone's dream holiday!" gushed out Neelix, full of excitement.  
  
The captain looked from the commodore to Neelix. His excitement was catching. A smile crept onto her face.  
  
"Well, it's settled then. The crew does need a break." And frankly so do I, she added to herself.  
  
___________End of Chapter 5__________ 


	6. Chpater 6

here's chapter 6! the first part anyway.  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone knows, paramount owns star trek. I'm just playing with the characters a bit  
  
Five hours later, the first batch of people had already beamed down to the planet and checked in to the hotel Remnysi, recommended by the commodore himself.  
  
Captain Janeway had spent the last few hours giving the commodore and a few of his officials a tour of voyager.  
  
After that, she had managed to squeeze in a few hours of assisting B'Elanna's repair teams in engineering.  
  
It was then that Tom, together with Harry, had cornered her and requested permission to stay on the planet during the duration of their shore leave instead of beaming back up to voyager like they usually did. She had listened to Harry and Tom's recitation of the reasons why they wanted to do this and how everyone they had talked to had also been wondering whether they could do just that, while weighing the pros and cons in her head.  
  
Finally, she had agreed, partly, because she wanted to get back to the repairs, and partly also because she thought that it would be good for the crew to get away as much as they could from voyager after spending months on it without a break, and judging from the number of people who had checked into the hotel, she had made the right choice.  
  
Shortly after that, Lieutenant Carey had shooed both B'Elanna and herself out of engineering, knowing that they were supposed to be on shore leave.  
  
She had just checked into her room and discarded what little luggage she had had beamed down with her. Now she was going around the hotel's compound to 'check it out' as Tom would have put it. 


End file.
